Way of White
The Way of White covenant is a co-op oriented covenant in Dark Souls. It revolves around helping other players. Although in Dark Souls III there is no such covenant, the Way of White is still known in Lothric. Lore As the head bishop of the Way of White, known also as an apostle of Allfather Lloyd, is one of the great royals of Thorolund,White Seance Ring description. the Way of White was probably established in this land. Followers of the Way of White, Undead clerics, seek kindling for bonfires, in order to sustain the power of the Gods.Petrus of Thorolund dialogue. First Undead mission of the Way of White was taken on by Paladin Leeroy.Paladin Armor description. His shield was blessed with the protection of a white flame.Sanctus description. Followers of the Way of White, Lloyd's cleric knights are widely praised for their Undead hunts.Lloyd's Talisman description. Covenant's warrior clerics are famous for being unyielding in battle.Cleric Armor description. Dark Souls III The Way of White is still known in Lothric, but also said to have undergone some changes, as original one is referred to as old Way of White.Talisman (Dark Souls III) description. Its followers have forgotten about Allfather Lloyd,Undead Hunter Charm description. whose worship was once common among the Way of the White followers.Lloyd's Shield Ring and Lloyd's Sword Ring description. However, his Undead hunts are still carried on. In the Way of White, there is a tradition of placing great faith in the words of the blind.Braille Divine Tome of Carim description. Garbs worn by Archdeacons of the Cathedral of the Deep were a sign of the Way of White's highest rank.Archdeacon Holy Garb description. Requirements Must not have killed Petrus of Thorolund and/or Reah of Thorolund if she was rescued from the Tomb of the Giants. How to Join Players may join the Way of White by talking either to Petrus at the Firelink Shrine or Reah after you have rescued her from the Tomb of the Giants. Players who choose to be in the Knight class or the Cleric class begin the game already in the Way of White. (Though this does not unlock the trophy/achievement for discovering the Way of White covenant. Unlocking the trophy/achievement as a knight or cleric will require abandoning the covenant and then re-joining via talking to Petrus or Reah). Benefits Members of the Way of White are more likely to join up with other members of the covenant in online play. Also, players in the Way of White have earlier access to Petrus' miracles (including Force, Heal, Homeward and more) although later Reah also offers stronger miracles at a better price without requiring the player to join the covenant. There are also rumors that it decreases the chances of being invaded, but without official confirmation it's impossible to confirm this due to various factors influencing invasions. Betrayal No penalty for betraying the covenant. Overview The Way of White is really only good for the early game for players who wish for early access to miracles. Later, all miracles become accessible to all players anyway, and the covenant loses any meaningful contributions it once had. If the player wants to stay in a co-op oriented covenant in the mid- or late-game, they should try becoming a Warrior of Sunlight or Princess's Guard, as those both offer miracles that will help while co-oping, as well as the matchmaking bonus. Achievements/Trophies References Category:Covenants